couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena, Silver, and Freeman's RP/FF - Ch. 5
This is where we can write our fanfiction in sequence order. We have each of our characters tell some part of the story from their view. Provided we keep the content within a PG-PG13 setting. To Other Writers: '''Don't hold back from editing each other's parts, but only for ''grammar ''and such. Feel free to remove any edit that has been made to your section, and your section only. '''Other Users: '''Please refrain from adding your own characters. If you would like to write with us, please leave a message here: [[User:Silverwind of MountainClan|~Silverwind~''' ]]Be yourself; everyone else is taken. -Oscar Wilde I will talk with the other admins until we come to a final decision. Any edits made other than myself, Freeman23 or Athenaiswise will be reverted. Jack Will When Alex picked June I thought, "Oh darn, there goes another good one." You see as she was showing me around camp, I had developed a little liking for her. When she whispered my name to Alex, I was even more suprised, and I hoped I wasn't as red as I felt. "Okay I just had another thought," announced Chiron. "Whoever is going to the Underworld - it would be suitable to have a creature to protect them." "So one of us has to get Derrick?" asked Kiara. "Very much so," nodded Chiron, now smiling. "And I'm so glad you offerred to go get him." "What?!" protested Kiara. "So who is your first choice, beside Derrick?" Chiron asked her. "I choose Max." she yelled. Several minutes later, and the teams were decided. It would be Kiara, Derrick,and Max going to the Underworld and Alex, June,and Evertt going to counsult the Oracle. "Well," I thought, "I'm going anyway." Just then I noticed Kim looking at me, and for that moment we had a connection. Even though we weren't picked, we were going. Kiara Harrison "This is so not funny!" I mumbled to myself. "Why do I get the monster?" "It isn't that bad," commented Max, which made me feel red with embarrassment. There was a guy who I liked, and I was acting like a total butthead. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, feeling my forehead, which made me almost faint. "Your hot," he murmured. I think I must of cracked a smile at that, because his eyes got wide and he turned his head toward the ground. "I didnt mean it like that." I was getting ready to tease him, so he blushed red, but, there was a rustling in the trees we were by. Then, a shadowy figure jumped down. "Welcome children to the game of never ending death!" Natrually, I wanted to run but, my feet were planted, I couldnt move. I looked over to see Max struggling too. Then something amazing happened. Out of nowhere, Derrick tackled the figure, and they both went to the ground. Okay, I have good news and bad news. Good news; It looked like Derrick was winning the duel. The bad news... I heard Max crumple to the ground beside me with an audible grunt. Then, I did the same, and when I looked up, I saw a man about five feet tall standing in front of me. "Hello, Kiara," he said, cruelly. Then my world went black. June Eborney I'll admit i was a little sad when Alex picked Evertt instead of Jack but, i guess it really wasnt my place to be telling someone what to do and who to pick. Everyone seems to think though its my place to be summoning crazy eyeless toothless taxi drivers. "Just throw the drachma down and invite the grey sisters to come in your mind"Alex instructed me "What if I dont want them to come" I yelped like a hurt little puppy. Truth be told my whole body was shaking I was panting like a dog and sweating like a pig. "It will be fine" Said Evertt a touch of sympathy in her voice "But my brother in law Percy barely survived this attempt and he was one of the big three-" I was cut off from saying more by Alex. "Me and you are Diversonal demigods. We can survive almost anything." Alex lectured"but for Evertt she might have to start planing her will" We both laughed at this which was replaced with groans as Evertt punched us both in the shoulder then there was more laughing from all of us. "I trust you both" said worriedly but determined I did as Alex instructed and at first nothing happend then the ground begin to shake and in less than five seconds there was a grey new york taxi in front of us. My dislexia made it hard to read what the taxi said but i knew excactly what it was. When we were all cramed in the backseat the car took off without notice we all screamed. Th car swerved this way and that barely avoiding trees logs rock etc.sending screams almost everytime. Then an anouncment came over the speakers of the taxi: The Grey Sisters Taxi Co. is not responsible for any of the triple B and D. This means we are not responsible for blood barf and bones. Also we are not responsible for death Death and DEATH. Thank you for chosing us. "Fine" I yelled over the noise" If there not responsible for my death i blame you guys" Then we all countinued screaming. Alexander Scalar As everybody kept screaming i could help but wanted to ask the question so i lunged over to the seats nearest ot the Grey sisters as they swung around a corner. "So Wasp, when did you guys get so slow, i used to remember the ride being a whole lot faster and wilder." Alexander Scalar asked with a smirk. "The last person who asked about our speed got hit with with our car when we came around the bend again." Tempest angrily implied. Smiling even broader as if remembering it as a moment. "O yes, i remember that quiet well, coming out of no where and smashing into me, i can still remember having to pull myself out of that dumpster on fifth venue." "What give the eye wasp!, Anger ripped the eye out of her sisters head and put in in her own head, "Well, I be darned if it isn't Alexander Scalar, Anger exclaimed. Wasp just as delighted turned around in her seat as did Tempest totallly ignoring the steering wheel. "We ask you how the family is doing but seeing as you don't have any family, we would ask you about the weather." "My dear grey sisters, you have been my family these past years. i brought something for each of you." (Alexander opens a bag labled biological hazard) "Hold still Wasp." June watches alexander shove something into wasps' left eye socket. Then somethign into to tempests eye socket, and then another into Angers'. After much blinking each grey sister opens their left eye lids to reveal a left eye for them each each one brown in color. "These aren't immortal Eye's so they will detoriate within a couple of centuries but the good news is till then, you three won't have to share an eye anymore." Turning back around though the ride seemed to still be fast but now it didn't seem as wild and June and Evertt began to stop screaming. Alex than asked June, "better?" Around an hour or two later they arrvied in Memphis, Tennesee. Alex was about to hand them what looked like a credit card but anger suddenly pushed with her hand against the card. "Alex your ride with us is free from now on, thanks for the eyes, now we can move onto taking mortals around since we have eyes now." "Good luck Alex make us proud." called out Tempest. With a rip and roar the car sped away leaving a trail of dust. Alex turning to two very shaky demigods, asked, "alright whose up for starting to look for clues or, (turning around 90 degrees and pointing straight ahead) should we camp out here at this Sweet Country Motel before we look for clues?" Maxon "Max" Johns When the shaded, particulary short figure leaped out of the woodland, everything went into chaos. I watched horrifically as the man spoke in a gravelly, evil tone, "Welcome, children, to the game of never-ending death." He leaped forward, freezing Kiara and I in our tracks. I could see her straining to move, but with no luck. My feet felt like blocks of cement, and I just couldn't seem to escape. Then, out of nowhere, Derrick flew into the picture, and tackled down the man. Before I blacked out, I heard him say, "Hello, Kiara," and that's when I realized I'd met him before... But who was he? I woke up on the freezing, boggy, marsh ground. Wiping my eyes tiredly, I wondered where we were. Then it hit me. We were supposed ''to be in the Underworld, but instead we were on the ground of a swamp. Wait a moment... 'We?' Where was Kiara, and Derrick, for that matter? I picked myself up off the slimy mud and took a look around. There were no marks, just a ominous wind pushing through the low-hanging trees. I blinked twice. Then I saw a shadow, and I began to run toward it. The shape came closer, and then jumped upon me. There I could recognize it as the same man that I had met with the others in the woods. Then, I heard the words, "Prepare for your doom, Johns," then everything went red. Everett Carson I was about to say, "Look for clues," but then June broke in, and rudely interrupted me. "How about we go to Motel, shall we?" Alex nodded, agreeably, and said courteously, "Let's go ladies; I'll lead the way." And that's how we ended up at the mercy of a hydra. Sorry, let me correct myself, hydra''s. You see, we were just walking along the path. June came up to one of those swivelly mortal doors, and pushed her way around it. We followed suit, and then we were at this check-in counter. At the desk was this older lady who had put on too much red lipstick. I pulled out my credit card, and began to speak about how long we wanted to stay. Mrs. Red Lips didn't seem to react, so I realized she might have been hearing impaired. From the sign-language classes I took earlier in my school days, I signed to her that we wanted to stay one night, in a two bed, one sofa-bed room. What really suprised me was when she didn't move. Her eyes glowed, and Alexander pushed us behind him. I let out an irritated snort. But her head lolled, and now I was seriously frightened. The lady let out a not-so-dignified screech, and the walls of the motel started to shake. The walls began to crumble onto themselves. We all looked at eachother, and understood what we were all thinking. Run. As fast as we could, we burst out of the self destructing motel, and caught our breath on the dusty parking lot. Then, the counter lady hobbled out of the building, and raised her arms to the sky. "This cannot be a good thing," June muttered. "Brace yourselves," I replied back, eyes narrowing. Alex stood stalk-still, waiting for the woman to do something. "Should we run?" June asked. "No," Alex murmured. I thought it would be best not to argue with him, so I stayed silent. The woman let out another sickening shriek, and I saw something shoot out of the ground. June screamed, as one shot out from underneath of where she used to be standing. We all stood back to back, weapons at the ready. "Oh, gods," I yelled, as I realized what the monsters were. "We've got cuatro ''hydras. Four dragonlike snake headed beasts." Kiara Harrison Okay so ill admit the guy attacking me and the fact that he was my brother was really scary but when i woke up on a throne in a throneroom with Derrick chained to my left and Max to my right I was terrified. Then when my brother R.J. Talon walked in, in the armor of a demititan well I almost peed my pants I dont remember much of my dream from that point out but what i do remember really did make me pee my pants it was my brother holding the most powerful spear in the world he was at Homestake mine chanting to himself then my whole dream expoded...litrally When i woke up there was screaming and fist on skin sounds oh no i thought Derrick has gotten mad again but when i sat up i saw my brother locked in combat with my ally. They were cursing and punching blindly at each other and the only thing i could think of to say was"Stop it right now" I know stupid right. June Eborney "No dip sherlock" I yelled at Evertt as we all started running backward. Getting ready to charge you ask? Heck no we wernt stupid we were not going to charge.... lets see 4x7 is what 28...we were not going to charge 28 deadly posinous fast snakelike heads exspecally not one that got two heads back if you cut off one. I guess Alex got in to "the zone"or something because he started using magic and slashing etc. but, when me and Evertt tried to scream for him to stop he was just opining hundreds of "Monster Dounuts" stores all over the world he didnt seem to hear at all. After he was done with his furry he had sent two of them back to Tartarus by blowing them up with magic and they other two he just made worse because as soon as he turned around they both had 14 heads each. The only response i had to that was "HOLY HERA!!" Yet again we started running but,we barley got two feet before one hydra jumped in front of us and the other behind blocking our escape. Then thunder rumbled in the sky all i heard was " Hit the deck" then the world went white in a flash of electricity. When i regainded my vision the hydras and the lady were gone but a boy stood there a boy i had grown to miss more than i thought. The next thing i knew me and Jack Will were hugging and laughing and Evertt and Alex were staring at us. "Guys"I started"This is Jack Will" "Jack I dont remember Jack being on this quest We all started laughing at that then I caught Evertt looking at me she beckoned me over to where she was standing and it looked like whatever she was going to say or do was very important.'' Kim ( a day following Kiara's little experience, they are on the road.) With Kiara , derrick and Max, on their way to the underworld and some other odd adventure, well i couldn't leave Derrick's side for a moment, after all, somebody has got to stand between him and him making some poor soul a terraki sandwich. As they piled into the camp bus, to be taken toward the nearest airport, i casually left the camp boarders. Being a daughter of Aphrodite I decided to put on the charmspeak and see if i could swipe a car, when that failed I used my grampa's, side to knockout the guy grab his keys and drive to the airport on my own. Why charmspeak never worked on the black haired guys will forever leave me in mystery. As i drove along I remember how both I and Jack were postivily not going to take not chosen for an answer. By the time i reached the airport i saw the bus about to leave the airport. I knew they were in the airport now so, i decideded i would go also proceed to get in as well. Walking in, i realized for the first time, that i had neither money nor identification. Without either at my disposal i would have to rely heavily on chamrspeak, because i knew that it would not be wise to use force in this kind of enviorment. By accident however i bumped into a man who looked very much like a pilot. After he helped me up i realized his hair was black and i couldn't charmspeak him. "Ma'am are you in need of a flight?" Say what, i thought, how did he figure me out. "Ma'am, do ou know that in New York their is a haven for your kind, and if you are on a quest, all you need to do is ask for Delta Airlines, and draw this, (the delta triangle with his thumb no ink, and the triangle glowed.), i heard a click sound and a part of the wall opened nearest to me, turning to ask the pilot who he was, i discovered he had disappeared. Walking into the hidden room i realized had almost been a hidden terminal. On my left was a the the termianl and at the ticket booth was the same guy but in a different, costume, like a somebody wearing a blue bathrobe, with a black shirt underneath, and instead of sitting on a stool the guy sat on a couch. "Welcome to Delta Arlines, Kim Valtino, if you go with Ms, Itric she will take you to your desired airport. or give you a parachute and let you go to a location you desire." the man. "why the couch, are you hermes?" "no my names is the name of the airline and if you don't leave soon, i wil have to fly you myself. So i hopped aboard the plane, and in no time i realized that their are 3 tyes of seats you can have on an air plane, second class, first class, and as far i can guess Delta Elite class, because i was still stuggling to figure out how they were able to get a swimming pool on an airplane. Even if it was going to be a long flight to Las Angeles, it would at least be a worthwhile trip. Category:Fanfiction Category:Collaboration Category:Athenaiswise Category:Freeman23 Category:Silverwind of MountainClan Category:Roleplay